Amor
by Nipa-Nipa
Summary: Squall Leonhart never dreamt that he would find love with Rinoa Heartilly, a fiery, spirited young women he's come to adore since their first meeting in Balamb Garden five years ago. Their love has taken them from strength to strength and both feel ready to take on their relationship to the next level, so they decide to get married. But a tragic event takes place on their wedding.


**Author Notes:** This is my very first fan fiction which will be uploaded one chapter at a time. The first chapter is a short one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the super talented group of SquareEnix.

* * *

**Amor**

_Squall Leonhart never dreamt that he would find love with Rinoa Heartilly, a fiery, spirited young women he's come to adore since their first meeting in Balamb Garden five years ago. Their love has taken them from strength to strength and both feel ready to take on their relationship to the next level, so they decide to get married. But on the day of their wedding, Squall makes a shocking discovery about Rinoa's future, and shortly after an unfortunate event takes place that changes their lives forever._

_What will become of Squall and Rinoa? Will they ever get married? What happens in Rinoa's future? How did Squall make this discovery?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let's get this show on the road baby!**

I sit motionless on my chair, clasping the warm cup in my hand as I try to make sense of whether it was sheer luck or destiny that got me where I am today. "Destiny not luck" Rinoa would keep telling me, because she doesn't believe in luck. Yet, there's no denying that in the last 5 years the good and bad events have shaped my life tremendously, and it all started when I joined Balamb Garden. I must admit, I'm grateful than ever before for how my life turned out, and for some strange reason, I feel like my life is only just beginning.

I place my warm cup of coffee on the table, and seconds later I hear 2 loud knocks on my door that catches me off guard and fazes me back into reality. Startled, I almost lose my balance on this flimsy chair, making me question why I haven't got rid of it yet. My bedroom door swings open before I could get up and let out a word to authorise. So much for manners, and I have a good feeling who might be lacking some these days "Sup Squall!" shouted a familiar voice over head, and he steps into my room. It took me a few seconds to realise it was my best friend Zell. He came a little earlier than expected, but blimey he looked different, in a good way I guess. He was looking immaculately dressed in a plain black tux, accompanied by a white shirt and a red satin bow tie. He carried a very confident demeanor, almost smug looking and what seemed like he was ready to take on the world in that suit of his. Zell was always ready for some action. As for his hair, he was rocking his usual punk hairstyle when I first met him, which didn't surprise me. Except it was a shade lighter in colour today that complimented his look overall.

My surprised reaction couldn't have been more blatant, and he quickly snapped before I could even utter a word, "What's that look for?" he said in a concerned voice, and ran towards the mirror next to me, almost shoving me out the way. I could sense Zell's unpleasant feeling of self-consciousness creep in when I saw him fixing his hair and tux, though it didn't require his attention. My expression gave him the wrong impression clearly, but his reaction was amusing nonetheless. I refrained from laughing mind, and I quickly said something to diffuse the awkwardness, "You look great, for once." I tell him reassuringly. He stops fidgeting with his hair instantly, and turns towards me with an expression that looks somewhat confused "For once? Is that suppose to be a compliment?" he sighed, shaking his head. I know that sigh to realise that he was annoyed at the same time. I think he took my compliment as a sarcastic one or maybe I offended him? I couldn't tell the difference.

But Zell was right about one thing when it came to compliments. I suck at it! I hardly compliment people let alone my best friend. I wasn't much of a talker back in Garden, expressing my thoughts and feelings weren't my strongest point, and it still isn't. But I'm not as closed as before thanks to Rinoa for bringing out my soft side in recent events. Having said that, I still think my friends are getting use to me speaking my mind, because most often they mistake my brutal honesty for my inability to express emotion and my best friend Zell just proved it. "But thanks man!" he says proudly. _Huh? What?_ Zell's mood changes quicker than a light bulb being switched on and off. I guess it was the kind of reaction I was looking for that doesn't make me regret complimenting him in the first place, and atleast he wasn't annoyed at me. He looks at me observantly, and I felt a compliment coming from him "You don't look too shabby yourself Squall" he says with a grin and pats me on the shoulder. I gave him an awkward smile. Not only do I need to get into the habit of complimenting but I need to be able to take them aswell.

It's not often I find myself wearing a white tux you know, but it is my wedding day afterall so it's a must. Which reminds me, I need to be at the flower field in less than 30 minutes. _Shoot! We better hurry!_

"It's time!" I said as I took one last glance at the clock which strikes 12.30pm. "Let's get this show on the road baby!" shouted a hyper Zell, and we took off and hurried down the staircase. When we reached the front door, I took in a deep breath before letting myself out with Zell trailing behind me.


End file.
